


Once More With Feeling

by orphan_account



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anger, Angst, Break Up, Cartinelli - Freeform, Comedy, Crossover, Declarations Of Love, Doubt, Drama, Dysfunctional Relationship, Dysfunctional Relationships, Emotional Baggage, F/F, F/M, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Hope, Humor & Angst, Internal Conflict, Kidnapping, Leaving Home, Light Angst, Loneliness, Loss of Faith, Loss of Innocence, Loss of Trust, Love, Male-Female Friendship, Marriage, Melancholy, Mythology - Freeform, POV Skye | Daisy Johnson, Partner Betrayal, Past Lives, Past Relationship(s), Past Wanda Maximoff/Natasha Romanov, Post-Break Up, Pre-Split, Relationship(s), Romance, Romantic Comedy, SHIELD, Sadness, Secrets, Self-Doubt, Strained Relationships, Team as Family, Time Travel, Trickster Loki, Trust Issues, crack vid, otp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 18:21:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11765688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	1. Overture/Going Through The Motions




	2. I've Got A Theory/Bunnies/If We're Together




	3. Under Your Spell




	4. I'll Never Tell




	5. Ballet/Lament




	6. What You Feel




	7. Standing In The Way




	8. Standing/Under Your Spell (Reprise)




	9. Walk Through The Fire




	10. Something To Sing About




End file.
